Talk:KThxBye/@comment-5261392-20180514032911
After finishing Boy Meets World a few months ago, I've been wanting to watch Girl Meets World for nostalgic reasons combined with the fact that I started it awhile back and quite enjoyed it. I'm currently on "Girl Meets Pluto" and I have to say, I really like it! It's cute, funny, and reminds me of BMW in the sense that each episode has a lesson to be taught. Here are some general thoughts. *Riley > Maya > Farkle > Lucas. **Riley is ray of sunshine and I admire her kindness, optimisim, compassion, and positivity so much. However, that isn't to say she's one-dimensional - she has her flaws, insecurities, and fears that make her so easy to identify with. **I love Maya almost as much as I love Riley. In a lot of ways, she reminds me of a young Peyton Sawyer - from her love of art to her snarky, fiery personality to her deep-rooted abandonment issues. Another character I can identify with. **Farkle annoyed me in the beginning, with his loud and obnoxious personality, but he grew on me throughout the course of Season 1. He's funny and really does love Riley and Maya - they're such an OT3. **Lucas is sweet, but kind of boring - up until the last episode, where we learned more about his past, I felt that he lacked the depth and nuance the other characters had. Hopefully he gets more development since he does have potential. *Cory and Topanga are still adorable all these years later. <3 *Rilaya is my OTP of the series. They have such different personalities, but it works because they love, respect, and admire each other so much. Their positive qualities are starting to rub off on one another - Riley keeps Maya grounded and emotionally stable with her unconditional friendship and support, and Maya helps give Riley confidence and will always defend her. If this weren't a Disney Channel show, I could easily see this developing into a romantic relationship. At the end of the day, though, they still have a beautiful friendship and are the heart of the show. <3 *Unpopular opinion time, but I don't care much for Rucas or Lucaya. Riley/Lucas is certainly cute and have had some adorable moments (like the princess scene) but I feel that they lack depth and that's why it's so difficult for them to be in a real relationship. As far as Lucaya, I just don't see it with them either. Many of my OTPs start with one character being rude to the other (i.e. Hardlet, Leyton, etc.) so it's not that but sort of like Rucas, they just lack "it" for me. And I already know that I'll hate the love triangle, as love triangles in TV shows are usually poorly written and annoying. *I'm starting to like the idea of Riley/Farkle. At first, Farkle's incessant pining over Riley annoyed me. However, it's clear that he loves, respects, and adores Riley very much even if she doesn't return those same feelings. He's her life-long male best friend who knows her so well and will always defend, support, and believe in her. *I'm interested in Farkle/Smackle as well! I can't wait to see more of Smackle, especially with the diversity her character brings to the table, as she has autism and the show explores that. *Only one episode of knowing Zay and I already love him. From what I've seen, the GMW fandom is a mess and people have spent so much time tearing down each other's ships, but one thing everyone seems to agree on is that Zay is hilarious.